shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Rudra
Rudra was the goddess charged with the Western Kingdom of the Galaxy. She was also the twin sister of the god Dorn, and like him was swallowed at birth by her father, Strife. She grew up with her siblings trapped inside her father until they were rescued by Rao. Afterwards she went to Ultima and was nursed back to health by him. As she grew stronger, she alone seemed completely unconcerned with avenging themselves on the Elder Dragons, and was not interested in going to war. However, she resolved that she could not be the only one not fighting, and so accompanied her siblings to battle. Despite her initial reservations, Rudra proved to be an extremely capable warrior as merely her presence on a battlefield was enough to send the Elder Dragons running. She watched as Rao killed their parents and grandmother, lamenting the shameful loss of life but doing nothing to stop it. For this she was cursed along with the others to be destroyed by her own power, but she was saved by Rao who managed to seal most of her power away. When Rao declared himself God King and divided up the Universe between his siblings, she was allotted what became the Western Kingdom. She had a particular hand in the creation of the elves, and was the one who inspired much of their culture. To this day many ruling families of elven kingdoms trace back to her. Despite her aloof nature, she was a favorite of her younger brother Rao and was a frequent target of his seductions. After one such occasion she gave him a daughter, Dawn. This girl would grow into a beautiful woman, who caught the eye of her other brother Scourge. Scourge kidnapped her so as to make her his wife, which enraged the normally passive Rudra enough that she almost shook Ultima apart. Rao would not allow war between the West and the South, and the conflict was finally settled by Dawn herself. On another occasion she went along with an attempted coup to steal the throne from Rao, but was defeated. In punishment Rao violently raped and beat her while the others were forced to watch. At one point she discovered the race known as the Omnians when they killed her son who had stumbled on the planet during one of his voyages. Eons later, two elven states in her kingdom went to war with eachother, which escalated into the galaxy wide Eden War. When Shiva went mad, she agreed with the others that she had to be stopped and willingly sacrificed her life so she could join her power to Chrono. With her power and wisdom, Chrono was able to capture Shiva and save the Galaxy. Rudra was the second daughter after Shiva, and the older of the twins between herself and Dorn. This connection between her and Dorn lead to the two of them being especially close among their siblings, and it was often said they were seemingly of one mind even if their dispositions were wildly different. Whereas Dorn had a violent temper and seemed to take everything with the utmost seriousness, Rudra rarely seemed bothered by anything. Despite this the twins were largely inseparable and never feuded with eachother. Whereas intrigue and betrayal were common among the other Dragons, Dorn and Rudra had only tenderness for eachother. Indeed, many of the Younger Dragons were the children of Rudra and Dorn. 'Techniques' 'Air Dragon' After being freed from her father, Rudra sought out and mastered the Element of Air. It gave her control over the winds and weather. Upon absorbing the element, all of Rudra's more general God powers took on a wind-like nature. Air Breath: Rudra expels a powerful blast of wind from her mouth. Air Sense: A technique which enables telepathy. Charged by her Aura, Rudra could sense her entire quadrant of the Galaxy and affect the minds of entire populations of planets. Air Wall: '''This technique allows Rudra to control air pressure to create an impenatrable wall around herself or others. '''Air Void: Rudra can control the air around a person or group of people, removing their ability to breathe. Air Move: A technique granting telekenetic powers. At full power Rudra could move matter from across the expanse of space. Air Warp: Using Air Warp Rudra could teleport from one location to another. When using Air Move Rudra appears to evaporate. Air Make: A technique that enables Rudra to create matter from thin air. Air Hammer: Rudra condenses the air and slams it into an opponent. Air Twister: Rudra creates a tornado and drills it into a target. 'Ultimate' Tempest: Rudra is able to summon the full power of a hurricane, able to control winds so powerful they can cut through anything. Trivia - Due to her connection to the air element, Rudra could occasionally come across as flighty and air-headed. She was easily flattered, something Rao often used to keep himself in her good graces. Very little bothered her, and even after her "punishment" at the hands of Rao she was quick to forgive him and act like nothing had happened.